The task of plowing snow from large parking lots with a plowing vehicle can be long in duration, demanding of attention and response, and tiresome for the operator. With known snow plow control devices, it is difficult at best to control the vehicle transmission shifter and the snow plow simultaneously.
Joy stick or electric toggle switch type controls and even hand held remote control units are known but are problematic as most of the control operation is done at the same time as the operator would shift from either forward to reverse or from reverse to forward. With such known devices the operator shifts into forward, then reaches for the control stick, which is often mounted on the dashboard or floor tunnel. When the plow or other attachment goes down, then the operator can start forward motion of the vehicle with plow. When the vehicle arrives at the end of its forward motion, the operator stops the vehicle, reaches for the control and then operates it to pick up the plow or other attachment, then shifts into reverse to start backward motion.
Newer hand-held controls help the operator shift and control the plow or other attachment simultaneously by permitting the operator to hold the control with the fingers of the hand with which he handles the shift-knob by his palm, but the controls are fairly big and clumsy, making the job very uncomfortable and fatiguing after only a few hours of operation. Also, the cord with which this type of control is supplied with often gets in the way of the dash controls, cell phones, beverage holders, etc.
Various patent art is known, some attempting to address needs of the snow plow operator, other advancing other arts or needs. Among such art are the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,015 to Ahrens. This discloses a steering wheel for motor vehicles having a spoke for mounting thereon the electric switches for operating the electrical equipment of the vehicle. Although it is an object to mount the switches on the spoke so that the driver need not take his hands off the wheel when operating the switches, practically speaking, unless the rim of the wheel is small, at least one of the driver's hands generally must be removed from the rim of the wheel to reach and operate the switches, especially those nearer the hub of the wheel. A series of toggle switches, dials and buttons are provided for operating the horn, lights, heater, turn indicator, windshield wiper, or hydraulic steering implements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,750 to Griswold, Jr. et al. This discloses a remote control system for an earth working vehicle. Levers comprise the controls in the cab, and duplicate, miniature levers may comprise the controls at a radio controlled remote location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,752 to Clevenger. This discloses a mounting arrangement for snowplow blade control switches. The arrangement is mounted by a bracket to the gearshift lever of a plow vehicle so that the switches are to be accessible to the operator. The switches, however, are standard toggle switches for controlling only a simple blade, and these are mounted to a hard bracket and connected by a wire. Reaching and operating the switches can be more difficult in practice than desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,519 to Ciula et al. This discloses a control pad for a snowplow. A simple pushbutton pad is mounted to a housing mounted to the dashboard of the vehicle or is placed on the lap of the operator. Wire connections are made to the plow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,368 to Struck et al. This discloses a wireless snow plow control system, with toggle switches and radio control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,262 to Huntley et al. This discloses a wireless trim control system for a boat drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,065 to Yaroch. This discloses a remote control for vehicular audio systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,252 to Kulczycki et al. This discloses a vehicle wireless switching system. In this invention, otherwise known switches or sensors previously known to have been wire-connected, are activated by a remote transmitter and a receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,985 to Chinnery et al. This discloses a system for controlling a snowplow and other vehicle accessories. Digital control through a wire connection to a switchpad is employed.
Note, too, the following various art:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,860 to Stone et al. for a backlighted instrument console for a tractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,936 to Bulkeley for a motorcycle control lever connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,688 to Struck et al. for a power assisted snowplow support stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,629 to Curtis for a vehicle hitch mount assembly for a snow plow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,199 to Christy for a hand-control for V-plows.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,319 to Bonn for a steering wheel assembly and a switching device thereof. Compare, WO 2000/50264.
Note further the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,181 to Schultz for an arm or wrist mounted terminal with a flexible housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,153 to Kaschke for a hand adaptive telephone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,129 to Bates for a removable mountable pulse rate monitoring system.